2005 Worldwide Hurricane Season
Northern Hemisphere Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:1200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2005 till:31/01/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/01/2005 till:19/01/2005 color:C1 text:"Kulap (C1)" from:13/01/2005 till:17/01/2005 color:TS text:"Hibaru (TS)" from:13/03/2005 till:18/03/2005 color:C1 text:"Roke (C1)" from:21/04/2005 till:27/04/2005 color:C4 text:"Sonca (C4)" from:16/05/2005 till:17/05/2005 color:TD text:"Crising (TD)" from:17/05/2005 till:22/05/2005 color:C1 text:"Adrian (C1)" from:29/05/2005 till:11/06/2005 color:C4 text:"Nesat (C4)" from:08/06/2005 till:13/06/2005 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:21/06/2005 till:22/06/2005 color:TD text:"ARB 01 (TD)" from:21/06/2005 till:26/06/2005 color:TS text:"Beatriz (TS)" from:26/06/2005 till:03/07/2005 color:TS text:"Calvin (TS)" from:27/06/2005 till:05/07/2005 color:TD text:"LAND 01 (TD)" from:28/06/2005 till:30/06/2005 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:03/07/2005 till:07/07/2005 color:C1 text:"Cindy (C1)" from:04/07/2005 till:07/07/2005 color:TD text:"Emong (TD)" from:04/07/2005 till:07/07/2005 color:TS text:"Dora (TS)" from:04/07/2005 till:13/07/2005 color:C4 text:"Dennis (C4)" from:10/07/2005 till:21/07/2005 color:C5 text:"Haitang (C5)" from:10/07/2005 till:21/07/2005 color:C5 text:"Emily (C5)" from:18/07/2005 till:24/07/2005 color:TS text:"Nalgae (TS)" from:18/07/2005 till:22/07/2005 color:TS text:"Eugene (TS)" from:20/07/2005 till:27/07/2005 color:TS text:"Banyan (TS)" from:21/07/2005 till:29/07/2005 color:TS text:"Franklin (TS)" from:23/07/2005 till:25/07/2005 color:TS text:"Gert (TS)" from:28/07/2005 till:31/07/2005 color:TS text:"Washi (TS)" from:29/07/2005 till:31/07/2005 color:TD text:"BOB 02 (TD)" from:30/07/2005 till:07/08/2005 color:C2 text:"Matsa (C2)" from:02/08/2005 till:08/08/2005 color:TS text:"Harvey (TS)" from:03/08/2005 till:04/08/2005 color:TD text:"One-C (TD)" from:04/08/2005 till:18/08/2005 color:C2 text:"Irene (C2)" from:09/08/2005 till:12/08/2005 color:TD text:"TD (TD)" from:09/08/2005 till:17/08/2005 color:C1 text:"Fernanda (C1)" from:10/08/2005 till:14/08/2005 color:C1 text:"Sanvu (C1)" from:11/08/2005 till:16/08/2005 color:TS text:"Greg (TS)" from:13/08/2005 till:14/08/2005 color:TD text:"Ten (TD)" from:19/08/2005 till:28/08/2005 color:C4 text:"Mawar (C4)" from:19/08/2005 till:28/08/2005 color:C2 text:"Hilary (C2)" from:21/08/2005 till:25/08/2005 color:C1 text:"Guchol (C1)" from:22/08/2005 till:23/08/2005 color:TS text:"Jose (TS)" from:23/08/2005 till:31/08/2005 color:C5 text:"Katrina (C5)" from:25/08/2005 till:02/09/2005 color:C4 text:"Talim (C4)" from:25/08/2005 till:03/09/2005 color:TS text:"Irwin (TS)" from:27/08/2005 till:30/08/2005 color:TD text:"TD (TD)" from:28/08/2005 till:08/09/2005 color:C5 text:"Nabi (C5)" from:28/08/2005 till:29/08/2005 color:TD from:31/08/2005 till:02/09/2005 color:TS text:"Lee (TS)" from:01/09/2005 till:10/09/2005 color:C3 text:"Maria (C3)" from:05/09/2005 till:10/09/2005 color:C1 text:"Nate (C1)" from:06/09/2005 till:17/09/2005 color:C1 text:"Ophelia (C1)" from:07/09/2005 till:13/09/2005 color:C4 text:"Khanun (C4)" from:11/09/2005 till:14/09/2005 color:TD text:"TD (TD)" from:12/09/2005 till:16/09/2005 color:TD text:"BOB 03 (TD)" from:12/09/2005 till:25/09/2005 color:C3 text:"Jova (C3)" from:14/09/2005 till:16/09/2005 color:TD text:"ARB 02 (TD)" from:14/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 color:C4 text:Kenneth (C4)" from:15/09/2005 till:16/09/2005 color:TD text:"TD (TD)" from:16/09/2005 till:19/09/2005 color:TS text:"Vicente (TS)" from:17/09/2005 till:19/09/2005 color:TS text:"Lidia (TS)" from:17/09/2005 till:21/09/2005 color:TS text:"Pyarr (TS)" from:17/09/2005 till:26/09/2005 color:C5 text:"Rita (C5)" from:17/09/2005 till:23/09/2005 color:C1 text:"Philippe (C1)" from:18/09/2005 till:26/09/2005 color:C1 text:"Max (C1)" from:19/09/2005 till:26/09/2005 color:C3 text:"Saola (C3)" from:19/09/2005 till:28/09/2005 color:C2 text:"Damrey (C2)" from:23/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 color:TS text:"Norma (TS)" from:26/09/2005 till:03/10/2005 color:C4 text:"Longwang (C4)" from:28/09/2005 till:05/10/2005 color:C2 text:"Otis (C2)" from:30/09/2005 till:02/10/2005 color:TD text:"Nineteen (TD)" from:01/10/2005 till:03/10/2005 color:TS text:"03B (TS)" from:01/10/2005 till:05/10/2005 color:C1 text:"Stan (C1)" from:04/10/2005 till:05/10/2005 color:TS text:"Unnamed (SS)" from:05/10/2005 till:06/10/2005 color:TS text:"Tammy (TS)" from:06/10/2005 till:08/10/2005 color:TD text:"20W (TD)" from:07/10/2005 till:17/10/2005 color:TD text:"TD (TD)" from:08/10/2005 till:10/10/2005 color:TD text:"Twenty-two (SD)" from:08/10/2005 till:11/10/2005 color:C1 text:"Vince (C1)" from:10/10/2005 till:12/10/2005 color:TD text:"TD (TD)" from:10/10/2005 till:19/10/2005 color:C4 text:"Kirogi (C4)" from:15/10/2005 till:17/10/2005 color:TD from:15/10/2005 till:25/10/2005 color:C5 text:"Wilma (C5)" from:22/10/2005 till:24/10/2005 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:26/10/2005 till:29/10/2005 color:TD text:"BOB 04 (TD)" from:26/10/2005 till:31/10/2005 color:C3 text:Beta (C3)" from:29/10/2005 till:02/11/2005 color:C2 text:"Kai-tak (C2)" from:07/11/2005 till:12/11/2005 color:TS text:"Tembin (TS)" from:14/11/2005 till:16/11/2005 color:TS text: from:16/11/2005 till:20/11/2005 color:C1 text:"Bolaven (C1)" from:18/11/2005 till:22/11/2005 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" from:20/11/2005 till:22/11/2005 color:TD text:"BOB 05 (TD)" from:22/11/2005 till:28/11/2005 color:TS text:"Delta (TS)" from:28/11/2005 till:02/12/2005 color:TS text:"Baaz (TS)" from:29/11/2005 till:08/12/2005 color:C1 text:"Epsilon (C1)" from:06/12/2005 till:10/12/2005 color:TS text:"Fanoos (TS)" from:15/12/2005 till:22/12/2005 color:TD text:"BOB 08 (TD)" from:16/12/2005 till:22/12/2005 color:TD text:"Quedan (TD)" from:30/12/2005 till:06/01/2006 color:TS text:"Zeta (TS)" barset:skip bar:Month width:7 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2005 till:31/01/2005 text:January from:01/02/2005 till:28/02/2005 text:February from:01/03/2005 till:31/03/2005 text:March from:01/04/2005 till:30/04/2005 text:April from:01/05/2005 till:31/05/2005 text:May from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:31/12/2005 text:December from:01/01/2006 till:31/01/2006 text:January 2006 Southern Hemisphere Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:600 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2005 till:31/01/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<63_km/h_(<39_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Category_1_=_63-87_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Category_2_=_88-142_km/h_(55-74_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_3_=_143-158-km/h_(75-98_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_4_=_159-204_km/h_(99-127_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥205_km/h_(≥128_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/01/2005 till:05/01/2005 color:TD text:"07" from:05/01/2005 till:14/01/2005 color:C3 text:"Kerry" from:07/01/2005 till:09/01/2005 color:C2 text:"Sally" from:10/01/2005 till:18/01/2005 color:C3 text:"Kerry" from:11/01/2005 till:17/01/2005 color:TD text:"10S" from:16/01/2005 till:23/01/2005 color:C4 text:"Ernest" from:17/01/2005 till:23/01/2005 color:C2 text:"Darren" from:23/01/2005 till:25/01/2005 color:C1 text:"Tim" from:23/01/2005 till:23/01/2005 color:TD text:"10" from:26/01/2005 till:02/02/2005 color:C1 text:"Felapi" from:27/01/2005 till:02/02/2005 color:C1 text:"Lola" from:29/01/2005 till:05/02/2005 color:C2 text:"Gerard" from:01/02/2005 till:08/02/2005 color:C5 text:"Meena" from:04/02/2005 till:09/02/2005 color:C1 text:"Vivienne" from:04/02/2005 till:08/02/2005 color:TD text:"13" from:05/02/2005 till:07/02/2005 color:C3 text:"Harvey" from:08/02/2005 till:17/02/2005 color:TD text:"14" from:10/02/2005 till:20/02/2005 color:C5 text:"Olaf" from:10/02/2005 till:17/02/2005 color:C4 text:"Nancy" from:24/02/2005 till:28/02/2005 color:TD text:"15" from:24/02/2005 till:05/03/2005 color:C5 text:"Percy" from:26/02/2005 till:02/03/2005 color:TD text:"11F" from:27/02/2005 till:08/03/2005 color:C1 text:"Rae" from:27/02/2005 till:04/03/2005 color:TD text:"13F" from:05/03/2005 till:17/03/2005 color:C5 text:"Ingrid" from:09/03/2005 till:14/03/2005 color:C3 text:"Willy" from:19/03/2005 till:26/03/2005 color:C2 text:"Hennie" from:03/04/2005 till:05/04/2005 color:C3 text:"Adeline-Juliet" from:13/04/2005 till:15/04/2005 color:TD text:"11U" from:14/04/2005 till:02/05/2005 color:TD text:"14F" from:16/04/2005 till:23/04/2005 color:C1 text:"Sheila" from:20/04/2005 till:22/04/2005 color:TD text:"16F" from:05/09/2005 till:06/09/2005 color:TD text:"01" from:12/10/2005 till:15/10/2005 color:TD text:"02" from:05/11/2005 till:08/11/2005 color:TD text:"02R" from:06/11/2005 till:08/11/2005 color:TD text:"03" from:19/11/2005 till:24/11/2005 color:C4 text:"Bertie-Alvin" from:30/11/2005 till:02/12/2005 color:TD text:01F from:03/12/2005 till:06/12/2005 color:TD text:02F from:08/12/2005 till:16/12/2005 color:TD text:03F from:21/12/2005 till:23/12/2005 color:TD text:"04R" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2005 till:01/02/2005 text:January from:01/02/2005 till:01/03/2005 text:February from:01/04/2005 till:01/05/2005 text:April from:01/05/2005 till:01/06/2005 text:May from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:01/01/2006 text:December from:01/01/2006 till:31/01/2006 text:January Storms Names in Italics reached 75 mph or higher. Bolded names reached 115 mph or higher (1 minute sustained). Northern Atlantic Eastern Pacific Western Pacific North Indian Ocean All welcome to add storms. this is not a hypothetical season. Dedicated to MasterGarfield. Category:Unfinished Seasons Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Australian region cyclone seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Hurricanes Category:Typhoons Category:Crazy seasons Category:Worldwide Season